1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elastic connector, which can easily be turned tightly to rapidly connect mechanical members together, as well as easily turned loosely to rapidly set mechanical members apart, to the ultimate effect of raising the elastic efficiency of mechanical members. The connector can also prevent screw nuts from loosening or falling off at the time of mechanical movement without the need to additionally lock them up with sliding plate rings.
2. Background of the Invention
A bolt is a mechanical part most frequently used in various kinds of machinery, utensils, apparatus, and various tools which are used everyday in the household. It provides endless utilization. No matter what its size or precision, no machinery can be built without it. On the other hand, a bolt is often used in coordination with a screw nut. When it is being used, first pass the bolt through the hole of the unit of mechanical members which it intends to fix. Then turn the screw nut onto the bolt with a spanner to fix the mechanical members together. Reversely, when the mechanical members have to be set apart, turn the screw nut off from the bolt with a spanner.
A screw nut will have to be turned for several rounds before it can be turned tightly onto or off from a bolt. Therefore, it is apparent that a screw nut is lacking of efficiency when it is being applied to fix or unfix something. Secondly, it would be rather inconvenient to turn a screw nut tightly on or off with certain spanners, such as a ring spanner and an open spanner. Because it has to be entirely pulled off and sleeved back every time when it is turned. At the same time, a screw nut will easily be worn and thus cause the spanner to slip off from it. Moreover, when it becomes rusted on the bolt, it can hardly be loosened from the bolt.